What ifs
by Mai Naotaki
Summary: Inuyasha got canceled. Where would the characters find themselves?Prostitution, drugs, jail and pedophilia. What if? That's a good question Read and Review! Flamers Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Mai's Openning Notes:  
**_What if . . . The Inuyasha series was canceled?  
The characters, being actors would find themselves  
in some odd situations. Follow me in this small parody  
that I started thanks to a friend. Yes, it's you Eric XD  
So even if this fanfiction sucks it's dedicated to you. So  
here is the introduction to the story.  
Also I don't own any of the characters.  
This will be the only time I write a disclaimer.__  
**Mild Language.**_

There he stood, milky skin and silver hair. A strong breeze blew as the man stoof on his hounches on an edge. A loud crash is heard as the man tips over in a large dumpster. "Ah crap!" His rusted voice echoes as he poked his head out. He removed a banana peal out of his knotted silver hair. His face was dirty and his red outfit was shredded. Slowly he climbed out and stood bare foot on the dirty alley way ground. His dog ears twitched as he looked to the side. "Naraku"

Naraku steps out from behind a dumpster and looks at the dirty young man a few times "Inuyasha" They hadn't seen eachother since the last shooting of the series. They hadn't spoken a word to eachother since that last filler episode.

"Naraku" Inuyasha said as he looked over at the sludgy baboon coat Naraku adorned himself with.

"Inuya- " He coughed lightly and held his stomach as he stood with a hunch on his back. He looked horrible as did Inuyasha. The time they had been unemployed had treated the two horribly.To think it was all Yoshi-san's fault for making them record so many fillers before the series ended. If only . . . if only. "Inuyasha . . ." He stood straight and regally "Can you spare some change?"

"CHANGE! CHANGE! You're asking me for change! I had to pawn my fricken Tetsusaiga because I had no fricken money. Who told you to smoke so much damn pot" Inuyasha turned from him and started to walk out of the alley. Naraku childishly reached out to him as Inuyasha faded away.

"Inuyasha my love. If only things were different. I wish I could have stayed in rehab . . . It's my fault there were so many fillers" He sighed and coughed lightly as he knelt on the ground. "Why why!"

_**Narator:  
**__**To think all this could have been avoided. If Naraku had stayed in rehab and gotten help there wouldn't have been so many fillers. If only he hadn't. Now our heros unemployed moneyless and potless. What will they do? Will they do now?** _

She walked around down the streets on 43rd. She wore a slinky skirt that barely covered her legs. A small shirt that pressed against her breast. Stilletos adorned her feet as she stopped by a car and knelt at the window "Hey baby" She said as she flipped at her ebony black hair. Her brown eyes scanned into his Crossfire. "Need some company tonight?"

Dark eyes looked up from dark shades. A sinister smile came across the man's face. "How much for the night?" He asked as he scanned over the fragile form that draped over his car door.

She giggled "Depends on what you want done" She said with a wink as she reclined into the car. Her breast pressed together, pushed up against where the window one was. "Five hundred for the whole package" she said giving him another wink.

He winced and looked her over once more. If only her voice was nonexistant and a bag over her head wouldn't do any wrong. He sighed, he had a bad week at work and a quick #$& would do him good. Even if the broad had such an annoying emotionless, childish voice. Damn her voice was so annoying it sounded like a squirrel fell out of a tree, thengetting bitten by a bear while they were getting run over as the squirrel was having a seizure. Well, it would have to do. "Get in" He said as he pulled up his window. He'd have to remind her not to talk much while they were at it. It might make him lose any interest he had for her body.She walked around the car and opened the door. She slid in and closed the door as she crossed her long legs. The man turned the ignition and drove off into the night.

She walked around down the streets on 43rd. She wore a slinky skirt that barely covered her legs. A small shirt that pressed against her breast. Stilletos adorned her feet as she stopped by a car and knelt at the window "Hey baby" She said as she flipped at her ebony black hair. Her brown eyes scanned into his Crossfire. "Need some company tonight?"Dark eyes looked up from dark shades. A sinister smile came across the man's face. "How much for the night?" He asked as he scanned over the fragile form that draped over his car door.She giggled "Depends on what you want done" She said with a wink as she reclined into the car. Her breast pressed together, pushed up against where the window one was. "Five hundred for the whole package" she said giving him another wink.He winced and looked her over once more. If only her voice was nonexistant and a bag over her head wouldn't do any wrong. He sighed, he had a bad week at work and a quick #$& would do him good. Even if the broad had such an annoying emotionless, childish voice. Damn her voice was so annoying it sounded like a squirrel fell out of a tree, thengetting bitten by a bear while they were getting run over as the squirrel was having a seizure. Well, it would have to do. "Get in" He said as he pulled up his window. He'd have to remind her not to talk much while they were at it. It might make him lose any interest he had for her body.She walked around the car and opened the door. She slid in and closed the door as she crossed her long legs. The man turned the ignition and drove off into the night. 

**Mai's Final Thoughts:  
**So that was the openning. What did you guys think?  
I think I was too cruel with that last character introduced . . .  
Meh, I'm not mean enough though that made me so sad.  
Anyway, Ihope that Iatleast get some comments.  
Meep. I love comments they make me happy !  



	2. Chapter 2

**Mai's Openning Notes:  
**_Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
Though they were few I enjoyed them .  
Niisan, I started with a short chapter because  
it was an introduction. I believe that to catch the reader's  
attention you have to begin witha small intro. I didn't reveal  
whom the girl was because I wanted to leave it for a later  
moment. Yes, it's weird but it's just cool because of it, ne?  
Well, thanks for the comments. Maybe I'll rely on short  
chapters so that you guys, if you return, won't have  
to read too much and I can update sooner._

He walked down the streets of Tokyo. He had heard of a convention that was taking place in Meadowland's Expo Center. He had jumped into a near by lake and had washed up. Perhaps getting some exposure would lead him in the direction of a new job. Maybe his old fans would pity him and he would be able to get some money. Yes, money was necessary to live. He walked up a lengthy set of stairs. He pushed open the doors and walked past the main lobby, which seemed desolate. He walked into the convention hall and looked around at the swarm of FullMetal Alchemist cosplayers. What was going on? As he walked everywhere he looked there was an Ed or an Envy. Where were his fans? Had they already left him?

"Oh my God" Someone muttered as he passed by. "Is that who I think it is?" She asked as she stood there in her Lust cosplay. He looked over at the woman and smiled, awaiting appraisal. "Hey Julie, look" She said to a friend that was looking away. Strawberry locks shifted as the young girl turned to look at him. She was dressed as Sakura, from Naruto. As she laid eyes on the man her small smile disappeared. She looked over at her friend and tapped on someone else's shoulder.

"James, look it's . . . Inuyasha" As she said Inuyasha's name there seemed to be a sour tone. More people turned around and looked at the man. Nudging and tugging commenced and all eyes were on him. Inuyasha still waited in the center of the hall. This was it, his moment of glory. Inuyasha looked around as someone started to throw an apple and catch it. Soon all looks seemed hateful and he began to fear. What was going on. Then he felt it, something hit the back of his head. Many things ended up hitting him as he started to run out of the convention hall. A small mob chased after him, and he ducked behind a car in the parking lot. He patted himself down as the mob continued to run in the opposite direction. He sighed lightly as he ran his hands through his hair. He turned around to walk away and looked down at a small child. She was dressed Orihime. The small child smiled at him, making him return a nervous smile. She moved in closer with the same smile.

"Hey kid" Inuyasha said as he looked at her approaching. She grunted lightly and kicked his ankle.

"You're so yucky. You're a disgrace." With that the little girl turned from Inuyasha and began to walk away. With a turn of her head she looked back at him and stuck out her tongue. "And you smell!" She turned again and ran off. Inuyasha only grunted. His career had been flushed down the toilet and he had Yoshi, the director, and Rumiko to blame. He looked up at the sky watching what was left of the day light fade away into darkness.

**_Narator:_  
****_What is to become of the once great Inuyasha?  
Where is he to go? What is he to do? He had once  
been loved by his public . . . Now after so many  
filler episodes and a canceled show he has nothing  
to fall back on. If only he had quit drinking when  
he could . . . if only he had finished his courses at  
the community college. Now he was nothing but a  
bum. If he died today noone would miss him._**

She looked out the window at the night sky. The man that had picked her up had been driving around for awhile. He didn't want to be recognized, atleast that was her reasoning. She ran her hands through her hair and sighed as she turned to look at the man driving besides her. He was handsome she had to admit . . . but he was not the personshe wanted at her side. Ever since the show had crashed she was stuck trying tofind jobs. For some reason she'd alwaysget turned down afterone audition. She hadyet to get a call back. Now she was selling her bodyon street corners. It brought food to the table, well the cardboardbox she ate on in hertwo room apartment.What did she have to show from her actingcareer?Nothing, she reminded herself, she had nothing.Kagome H. had beenthe heroine of the show InuYasha. Now she had been lowered to nothing. "So where are we going?" She finally asked as they stopped at a red light.

"My place" The man said as he looked over at her. God she was ugly. She looked like she was dropped on her face as a child and then hit with a shovel. After many reconstructive surgeries she had to make peace with her appearance. He chuckled as he looked to the street infront of him and began to drive once more.

"What's so funny?" She asked boggled as her high pitched, emotionless voice tried to be seductive yet curious. She leaned over and placed a hand on his lap.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about something silly." He said as he drove into a driveway. He got out of the car and with a grunt made his way to her door. He opened it and let her out. "My name is Shingo" he said as he led her into the house.

"Kagome" she said in a low voice as she looked around at the enormous apartment. This truly beat her place. All she had was a bathroom and another room that combined everything else that was essential for an apartment. Damn it had been filthy when she had moved in. She had been so tempted to trap a mouse and eat it. **_Mai: "Ew that's gross. What's wrong with me?" _**She gotten herself somewhat on her feet and never had to go so far as to do so. "Nice place" She said as she stopped in the middle of the living room.

"Eh, my other place is better." He said as he took off the brown leather coat he had been wearing. He placed it on the couch and took off his shades. He smiled. "Shall we starthere and work our way through the house?"

"Sounds good to me" Kagome said as she slid out of her shoes.

"So let's roleplay. You're a blind and mute girl." He said as he drapped a hand over her shoulders. "You can't say a word." He said as he placed a blind fold over her eyes.

"Whatever tickles your pickle" She said as she smiled. He made a shhh sound and it began.

**_Narator:  
And so Kagome commenced in selling her body to  
this man she had never in her life met. Poor child  
what failure does to someone who had no talent to  
begin with.  
_  
Mai's Final Thoughts:  
**_Heh the rest of this is missing XD. The smut is all in my head.  
Oh the possibilities. Well kiddies, as I said I will make small  
chapters so that I can update sooner . Hope for more  
reviews  
Ja ne,  
Mai Naotaki_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mai's Openning Notes:  
**_It makes me happy that I got such a quick  
reply from you KIMH. hugs So shall it be.  
nods I used to love InuYasha but now I just  
hugs Sesshy It's not even important anymore  
he's an alcoholic, nods So anyway . . . .  
Reviews make me feel all warm inside .  
So I just got volume 10 of Hana-Kimi.  
I can't say that I'm too happy about this volume,  
Heh, it gives me the same feeling that I recieve when  
There is a filler on an anime that I'm watching looks  
over at Inuyasha Oh my friend Monica got me the  
third InuYasha movie . . . Now I only need one  
and two . . . Huh . . . I lost my train of thought.  
Bye my lovelies Go read! _

"I swear I didn't do it" was a distressed response of a man in desperation. "She concented to it. I swear I didn't do it!" He looked down at his shaking hands. Why had things turned out this way? Why was he standing before a jury? Why was he getting blamed for something he believed not to be a crime. He looked up once more at the small child sniffling on the plantive's side. She looked so helpless and innocent. Why was she trying to frame him? "I didn't take advantage of her. We had been working together for awhile and she always followed me around. She offered herself to me and I asked her if she was sure. She told me that she wanted to make me happy, that she wanted to be one with me." The crying grew louder and the judge looked over to the small child across the room from him.

"Do you have something to say my child?" The judge asked as he continued to watch the child. She nodded and he signaled the man on the stand be escourted to his seat. Once he was seated the child stood and walked over to the stand. She was handed a tissue by the judge and she smiled politely as she wiped her face gently. "Proceed. We're listening." She nodded and looked over at the man that had just been on the stand.

"One night" the small child's voice was shaking and low. She cleared it lightly and sighed. "One night . . . he came into my trailer on the set." She rubbed at her eyes and got ready to continue. "He told me if I didn't do what he wanted that he would kill me then and there" She muttered as she looked down at her lap. "I was so scared but I still resisted. I didn't understand what he wanted. He got mad and . . . well . . . we know why we're here" The small child said as she rubbed at her eyes once more and looked over at the judge. "All I want is justice"

**Narator:**  
**_Had this night really gone the way the small girl had said?  
Is it true that the man in question took advantage of her?  
All will be known when the Jury makes its decision._**

"Ok next!" A man called out as he sat behind a desk. He was wearing a suit and had a handful of papers spread across the desk, as a woman in a suite stood in the backround. A small boy walked in and stood infront of them all. He bowed lightly and looked at the two as he waited for instructions. "Who are you here to audition for?" The man asked as he looked at the red haired boy.

"Hamtaro" He said with a smile and looked at the two over once more.

"Uh, kid I don't really think you fit the role." The woman said as she pushed away from the wall she was leaning up against. "Hamtaro is a hamster . . . " She looked over at the small boy. "Not a raccoon . . . or whatever you are" She said as she looked down at the paper she was holding in her slim and fragile hand. "I don't think that you are what we are looking for." She said as she placed down profile and leaned against the desk.

"Wait, let me show you what I can do" The small boy said, filled with hope.

"Go for it kid." The man leaned over into the woman's ear and whispered something that the boy could not makeout. "Ok Shippo."The man said as he reclined on his chair.

"Ok!" Shippo said and with a poof he was transformed into a duplicate of Hamtaro.

"Wow, that's amazing!" The man said as he stood out of his seat. "When Hamtaro died we thought that we would never find someone to replace him! You're the perfect one!" The man exclaimed and the woman tugged at his shirt. Shippo delivered a line from the old series. "That was awesome" The man said as Shippo transformed back. "transform one more time and deliver the line with more emotion."

"Alright!" He transformed once more and said "Laura needs my help. In the name of all Hammies out there I will save her!" After he delivered his powerful line he looked over at the man and woman. The two were shaking their heads and looking down at the floor. "So do I get the part?" Shippo asked as he looked at them once more.

"You're a disgrace kid. We don't need a pervert taking part in our show. Get out!" With the man's last words Shippo looked around and then at himself. He had not transformed into a small hamster, he had completely lost all his clothes. Turning completely red he ran out of the office and down the hall past the other people and animals awaiting their turn.

**Eric's Rant:**  
_My impression of Inuyasha is that Rumiko takes a lot  
from fairytales to make the story. Such as Alice in  
Wonderland because of the well and Kagome traveling  
into another world. I also believe that they did a great  
job creating the characters and the character personalities,  
including Kagome. chuckles Let's start with Inuyasha  
we have the hotblooded, strong, impulsive but at the same time  
he's kind hearted and hides it. With Kagome, we have the highschool  
girl that gets angry easily but truly she's the good kid who wants  
to help everyone. She's the basic school girl going through life.  
Miroku brings the comedy relief, by having the perverted attitude  
but he'll do good things not always being selfish. Sango is the  
honorable, strong fighter. She kind of seems like she tries to hide  
her emotions, like the fact that she has the hots for Miroku. Shippo  
adds comedy relief and the little kids get to watch the show because  
there is a child in it. Naraku is the good synical villian. Sesshoumaru  
is the badass anti-hero, that has a good side that pride won't let him reveal.  
Inuyasha is the perfect example of a show that starts off great. The  
first few episodes were alright and it rivaled other great Shonens.  
It suffers from two bad failers. It's too successful and it was made when the  
Manga wasn't finished. Because the manga is unfinished the series had  
no story to run on when it had runout of the current material from the  
currentarc that the manga was running on. Because of the success though  
they still want to milk it for money. So what they do instead of delaying the  
show for awhile, sort of like Hunter X Hunter did, is they make a totally  
different writer come up with a totally different story for the anime.  
Because of the different writer it destroys the current mood that the story was  
running on. I love how the show tells me what the shows about on  
episode 130 something, as if I don't know by now! I just hate the show_

**Mai's Closing Note:  
**_Challenge! Anyone want to challege Eric's point of view?  
Well, I hope I get more reviews and Eric get's  
someone to discuss this with nods_


	4. Chapter 4

**Mai's Opennning Notes:**  
_Laetitia Messi, Just to let you know I'm not saying  
that Inuyasha is being canceled. In my fanfiction the  
Series is canceled and they are but into a cycle of  
hardship. Before you go on and tell people to go screw  
themselves learn how to read. Before you go be a . . .  
You know you're just not worth my while. If you have  
nothing nice to say, or a better point to your flame,  
then don't say anything at all. Insulting me will get you  
nowhere. It's not very nice and maybe you should have  
read on to know what I was talking about.  
KIMH, How would I ever make my beloved Kouga  
poor? I think that in this fanfiction he's the only one that I  
had any sympathy for XD. Anyway, thanks for all the  
quick replies . . . and the threat to my life lol.  
-  
__On another note . . . . Today I found out that I have  
alergies . . . . My throat is dead and my eyes hurt. I have  
a migrane sp? and my eyes hurt when I look around . . .  
I finally saw Pretear . . . .wootness . I started crying  
at the end and wrapped myself around my honey and snuggled.  
I decided that I'm going to write a fanfiction nods But first  
I have to put up my shonen'ai for Fullmetal Alchemist . . . if I  
decide to finish writing that fanfiction. . . . ok . . muahahaha  
-  
_**Eric's additional reply:**  
Laetitia Messi, _Please in the name of god;  
STOP RAPING THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE!  
Simonkal of InuyI don't know if perhaps it seemed  
as if I was saying the show completely sucks. I believe  
the show was very good early on. But the constant  
bombardment of filler and changing of current story mood  
has degraded the series greatly. Thanks for the feedback though._

A tall handsome man sat on the railing of an eggshell white balcony. He was looking down onto the pool where his comrads were swimming. He smiled slightly as he looked over at the setting sun. His slightly tanned skin seemed to twinkle under the setting sun's rays. He moved away from the railing and walked into the enormous bedroom. Life had been good to him since he left the show. He had saved up a lot of money, instead of drinking it up or spending it on women on the streets. There was just one thing missing in his glamorous life. She was missing. He had offered her his home, his money and his love but she had turned him down. He had never been so miserable, until the day she left his side forever. "Kagome" He muttered as he looked at a picture of the two of them together. He walked up to the nightstand and picked up the picture frame that sat by his bed. They had been dating for awhile but she had preferred a different way of life. She had left him after the show had been canceled. Was it that she had no interest in living with him now that they weren't working together? Had she used him for publicity? Could she be capable of doing such a thing? Kouga sighed lightly as he placed the picture on its spot. He was alone, him and his comrads, and there was nothing he could do about it. "If only" He sighed once more and headed out.

**Narator:  
**_**What good will it do now for Kouga to remember old day? Kagaome was gone and there  
was nothing he could do. He could try to find someone else to fill the void in his  
heart but he couldn't find the perfect mate. Why would she leave him?**_

Inuyasha was sitting under a tree, in the park. The sun was completely set now. June 17, 2006 was all but a memory now, and a really bad one at that. Everything had gone wrong for him. Didn't it always? He reclined on the tree bark, his clothes more shattered than prior to the convention. His hair seemed dirtier and his stomach growled like crazy. He was hungry and for weeks on end he would go to bed hungry. Ever since he got evicted and his wife left him he had nothing to look forward to. He got up once more and started to walk slowly throught the park. He looked around as he heard a man singing in Japanese. Finding the source of the familiar melody he walked up to him. "Toshifumi Yoshida?" Inuyasha asked as he approached the man. The man stopped walking and looked over at Inuyasha.

"Yes?" The man asked as he looked across to Inuyasha from his shiny glasses frame. "Can I help you?"

"It's me! Don't you recognize me! It's Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha? Why does that sound so familiar? . . . . Oh you're from that show that was canceled last year!"

"That's right" Inuyasha muttered and looked down at the ground.

"So what have you been up to?" He asked as he started to walk, hoping Inuyasha would follow.

"Nothing really. I've been living on the streets . . . I sobered up because I don't even have money to pay for liqour" He sighed. Oh how he missed the taste of liqour. He walked slowly besides Toshi. "What about you?"

"Oh me? I wanted to direct school rumble the second term . . I was fired through . . . that's what I get for putting in 51 filler episodes before the series even started airing." He sighed as the two stopped by a hotdog stand. Toshi ordered two and paid. "I'm doing alright though. I'll find something. See after Inuyasha was finished, had it not been canceled I had planned to quit working for _Viz. _But since I never . . . got my final payday. I did get a lot of money off of you guys."

"Good for you" Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of his food. "Any plans? We should get the crew back together and finish the series off. I mean I hate letting things hang like that."

"That's a good idea." Toshi took a card out of his pocket. "Get everyone together . . . Call me sometime next week" He patted Inuyasha on the head and began to walk away. "Bye Paul"

"My name is INUYASHA!"

"Sure ok" With that the man was gone. Now Inuyasha had a new thing to live for. He was going to regain his fame. He was going to be a star!

**Mai's Closing Notes:**  
_Short I know. I really just wanted to get the story along  
and stuff sighs I've been so cranky since I started writing  
this chapter sighs I snapped at some of my friends and I'm  
sorry about that guys! waves Well hope for reviews!  
Ja Ne,  
Mai Naotaki_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mai's Openning Notes:**  
And so the story goes that "Paul" was the first name that came into my head when  
Yoshi-san was talking to Inuyasha. I love the name Paul . . . why? Who knows!  
Anyway a tid bit about myself I guess. I just finished watching_ _Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien  
soo to be known as "The eternity you wish for, Rumbling Hearts", which  
Eric informed me that it was licensed by stupid FUNimation. Kami,  
how I hate Funimation! Rawr >. They don't even have the  
right summary for the show on animenfo it makes me so mad! Rawr >.  
And you know there isn't anything FUN_ _about FUNimation. Just the fact  
that we get to laugh and point at the animes that they dub!  
I hate them blah! Ona side note, the show will be out October 2006  
I must die now! Also I'm cosplaying as Akane for this years  
AnimeNEXT! Ok on I go! I joined Karate yesterday, yay me!_

**_Narator:  
Last we saw our protagonist he found himself with a  
new task. He had to gather his former costars and  
bring them to the studio in order to start recording  
for a new season of InuYasha.  
_**

Inuyasha walked down the busy streets of Tokyo. He looked down at the  
card he had obtained from Yoshi-san. He sighed lightly. He had lost contact  
with everyone because of his alcohol addiction. Where could everyone be?  
"OW!" came a loud scream as Inuyasha knocked into someone. He looked down  
at the woman that sat on the floor, an angry expression on her face. "Watch  
where you're going, idiot" she said as she began to get up. She came face to  
face with the man and smiled. "Why if it isn't Inuyasha" She said as she fixed the  
creases on her suit. She flipped her hair and adjucted her suit jacket. "You look  
like shit." She said as she looked him over. Her chocolate eyes scanned the man  
once more. She chuckled lightly ashe shook his head.

"It's good to see you again too Sango" He said as he looked her over. She looked  
like she had done well with her life since they had all parted ways. "What are  
you doing around here?" He asked as she lead him, walking down the street.

"Well, I'm heading toward the office." She said as she sipped the cup ofcoffe that had  
not spilled when she had fallen. "What have you been doing since the show ended?  
Still an alcoholic?"

"Not really. I don't have a dime on me. I sobered up by force because there was no  
way for me to get what I needed" He sighed lightly "So I saw Yoshi-san last night."  
He thought he would start off slowly and then tell her but he was anxious.

"Oh really?" She asked as she picked up a newspaper and paid the vender. "How's he  
doing?" She asked as she scanned the first page. A familiar face caught her eye in the paper.  
"Rumiko Takahashi" She said. It seemed that things were coming together right infront of  
her. First she saw Inuyasha and he spoke about Yoshi-san and now Rumiko's picture  
was in the paper. "It seems that the manga for InuYasha will continue for 45 volumes  
and the ending will never come." She chuckled. "It seems that's still popular. Aren't you  
making a profit for that?"

"Not really. R-san stopped paying me after awhile. She had all the sketches that she needed  
of me." He sighed. "Oh back to what I was saying. Yoshi-san wants to bring the old  
crew back together again so we can finish up the series." Sango looked over at him as  
they stood on the corner waiting for the red light. "You interested?"

"Hmmm . . . I don't know. I mean I have a realy job now. The show was just something  
I was doing for fun . . . I mean I could . . . for a little while after work is over or I can  
take a vacation." She placed her hand on her chin and thought. "I'll see." She got something  
out of her suitcase pocket. "Here's my card. Count me in" She said as she crossed the street  
and waved goodbye to him. He smiled lightly.

**_Narator:  
It seemed that everything was coming together. Can  
there be something that he stumbles upon that will get  
in his way from making the series continue?_**

"Yo, let me out! Let me out!" A man called out from inside a jail cell. He was desperate now.  
There was nothing he could do he was there to stay until the trail ended. He couldn't even  
pay for his bail.

"Shut up kid!" A police officer said as he hit the bars with a night stick. The man jumped back  
and watched the police officer. "I obviously don't care that you want out" The police officer stood  
infront of him, only the bars seperating them. A man of blue and another of orange. "Perverts  
like you deserve to be behind bars. If it had been my daughter." The elder police officer smacked  
the night stick against the palm of his hand gently. "Pervert" He said as he walked away from him.

_**Narator:  
How would he have known? How would he have  
known that his mind and uncontrollable desire would  
lead him into a life behind bars? He had no idea. He  
couldn't have known. Poor guy.**_

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_I'm crazy. That's all I have to say. Anyway I hope that I get some more  
readers. Yes I know this fic is idiotic, but a girl can dream. Can't she?  
Well, I have high hopes but I think the summary is pulling people  
away. Or it's making idiotic people tell me to F-myself. Ah that was  
nice I agree (Sighs). Well offI go! I must go teach small children!  
Yes, I'm a helper of the master at my Karate dojo! I'm so cool!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Thanks for the comments you guys! Well, I'm happy  
I went to the trip to Washington 20th!  
Also on April 29thI went to a Cherry  
Blossom Festival in the Brooklyn Botanic Garden. Woot!  
Oh so it seems I didn't go toKarate this week that passed,  
I vegged out the week off. .And  
I turned 18 on MondayApril 17! Muahahah.  
I'm loving the feedback! I'm happy to have new people reading  
the fic . Hey if you read then review. If you like the fic  
and if you don't like it I want to hear about it. Just don't flame  
me directly. Just the last time I'm going to say that. I'm still  
mad about that person that told me to F-myself._

Inuyasha walked silently down the street, looking down at the card  
that Sango had handed him. Now he had one person coming back into  
the show. How was he supposed to find everyone else? He looked to the  
side as he heard a low sobbing sound. He couldn't see anyone around him.  
Slowly he turned and turned, looking around. Across the street the cries  
came out louder. Inuyasha scratched his head slightly as he looked from side  
to side to cross the street. There were no cars so he stepped into the street.  
Slowly he walked down the street and cars started coming from each side at  
a high speed. In the center of the street Inuyasha spun in circles. The cars were  
all out of sight and as he stepped forward someone came from around the  
corner and ran over his foot. "#" Inuyasha yelled out as he held onto his foot  
and ran across the street in a fast speed. Back in the park he followed the crying.  
There across the park was a small child wimpering and rubbing at his eyes  
as he hid from the scorching sun. "Shippo?"He asked as he continued to approach  
the small child. With a whimper he looked up.

"Inuyasha?" He asked in a small voice. He rubbed at his eyes and rose to his feet.  
"Are you following me? Are you here to make fun of me?" He asked as he  
caught his breath within whimpers.

"Make fun of you? Why the heck would I do that?" Inuyasha asked as he looked  
around the park, which was now desipating for the night was sure to come.

"You probably heard about my audition" He said with a wimper. "You came  
out to look for me and laugh in my face."

"You idiot. At least you've had an audition. I haven't been taken seriously since we  
got cancled." He sighed and reclined his back on the same tree. "I'm glad Ifound  
you though. We're getting the old gang back together. The shows coming back."  
Shippo looked up at him curiously.

"Inuyasha, are you drunk? Have you been smoking again?" He got his on the head  
after that comment as Inuyasha grunted."Ow!"

"I'm serious. We're going to finish up the series and Yoshi-san sent me to gather  
everyone." He slid down to the ground and sat. "This is our great opportunity to  
get everything we once had back. Are you in?" He asked as he looked down at  
the small child. He knelt down and waited for an answer.

"I shall join you then. It seems I'm getting another chance and I will be able to  
clean up my reputation." He sighed. "Just give me a call when we're all going to  
record. I have to straighten a few things up." Finally the small child was acting  
as an adult. He was taking life into his own hands. "I lent my toy to a kid at the  
playground." With that he walked off. Inuyasha nodded as he watched Shippo  
walk off. Again things were looking up. He turned and looked off to seea couple  
of women standing in a corner. He caught a scent, it was . . . .

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_I know that this chapter was short but I didn't really have  
much time to work on this story. Wow I haven't been on here  
in a whole week -sighs- Well sorry if things are not spaced  
correctly I don't know what is happening that makes the spaces  
go away. Will look into it later ciao_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Who's in jail now? Well, I didn't really touch on this subject as I went on  
in the previous chapter. I will be elaborating on it now. Thanks  
for the comment one is good enough for me On ward!_

He sat silently in a jail cell. It seemed that this was all he could do while he was here. He had a terrible fear  
of being beaten up for the decisions he had made in his life. He side gently and ran a hand across his pale  
face. Things had not gone as he had planned for them to go. Why was he here? He continued upward  
with his hand and then ran it across his short black hair. "Damn it all"

**_Narrator:  
Miroku had done many erroneous things in his past. The one that brought  
him over the line had been this. He had been caught touching an underage  
woman. Had he known that her parents were looking out the window  
from the kitchen. Had he known that she was not interested in him.  
But most women were interested in him, no all women in his  
way of thinking, wanted him. What was he to do?_**

"Hey pedophile" Someone called out from outside. Miroku looked up slowly. Out of all the men in the  
prison, suprisingly, he was the only one with his wrong doing. That he could still not believe. He sighed  
lightly as his eyes scanned a police officer.

"What do you want now?" Miroku asked as he stood. He adjusted his clothes and sighed. Black and  
white were not his colors, that was for sure. He walked up to the bars and waited for a response. All the  
people at this jail had taken it all out on him. Even the men that had killed their wives, or robbed a bank  
thought that Miroku was the greater sinner.

"You have a visitor" The officer said as he unlocked the gate. Miroku had to be locked up 24/7, he had  
been beaten up way too many times. He stepped out from behind the cell in a fearful manner. Slowly he  
walked after the officer. Had he had money he would not have been here, if only he had been able to pay  
his bail. This was unjust, he figured. It all happened after his life went down hill, after _InuYasha_ had been canceled.  
He looked at the men that stood on the sides of the path they were following. When he went into the room  
where his visitor was waiting he sat down. Shamefully he looked down at his lap, where his hands were resting.  
Across from his sat a woman with a red pinstrip suit. Her legs were crossed at the knee as she leaned back  
onto her chair. She sighed lightly as she saw the man she had known as Miroku walk in.

"You look like hell" She said with a chuckle as she ran a hand through her long chestnut colored hair. Her eyes  
scanned him once more over. "So I'm getting you out of here. Inuyasha is gathering everyone" She smiled as she  
saw the man's eyes jolt up. "We're getting the gang together and we're going to start the series once more. Just  
think about it. I'll get you out if you agree to come back."

"Why didn't you just get me out of here to begin with?" He asked as he placed his hands on the table that  
lay between them. He leaned forward enough to give her a glare.

"Oh Miroku, I had to let you rot here for awhile. I had to teach you a lesson. I mean what would I tell our friends  
if I accepted you back home right away, or bailed you out right off the bat. I mean, I'm a professional." She quirked  
a smile as the frustrated man sat before her. He was steaming.

"You could have told them that you loved me. You could have told them that you were going to help me out of  
my problems and were going to give me another chance" He yelled out in anger.

"Give you another chance so soon? Miroku, dear, how many times have you done something like this? I couldn't just  
_give _you another chance." She sighed as she felt her anger rising. "Well, are you coming back, or are you staying  
here for your three month sentence?" She asked as she looked away with indifference.

"Hell no, I'm not staying here!"

"Good, I'll go pay and do the paperwork. You relax. We have a lot of things to do before we get Toshi-san to  
finish translating the ending to the series." She pushed away from the chair and walked out of the room, leaving  
Miroku in a pissed manner. Things seemed, in Miroku's eyes, to be looking up. Then again the punishment  
Sango could have for him would be much worse then that of the men in this jail. What had he gotten into  
there was nothing scarier than an angry wife.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_So I haven't really been around lately Shakes head damn AP testing at school.  
Well, hopefully I get my net back soon , considering that I graduate this  
year if I don't there will be no more updates. Ah prom approaches! So I decided  
I want to be unique at my prom! I'm going to be wearing an elegant Chinese  
dress to prom. Either pale pink or powder blue. Mind taking a poll?  
I mean do you mind voting on it? I'm heading out to Chinatown on Saturday  
to pick out my dress. Yup, have a date but it's not my boyfriend. I refuse to make my  
boyfriend pay $85 and then rent a tux. It's really cruel and I won't do it. On another  
note . . . how the hell am I getting there? I'm going with a group of friends -nods-  
thing is we don't have the money for a limo -sighs- or do we? Well on with  
the fan fiction! ONWARD!_

Inuyasha continued to walk down the street toward the skimpy women. He sighed softly  
as he recognized one of the women. A leggy woman leaned against a car. She wore  
a short red dress, it curved just over her butt and tightened up her body. A v-shape  
neckline adorned over her swelled breast. She stood straight as the car drove off. She  
swore under her breath and then turned away. Her dark eyes locked with Inuyasha's,  
who was still walking in her direction. "Why if it isn't Inuyasha" She muttered as she  
met up with him. "Well," she looked him over "don't you look like shit?" she chuckled  
as she hooked an arm around his shoulders.

"What are you doing out here?" he questioned as he looked at other women around them.

"I'm working silly" She said with a smile as she twirled at her hair. "What are you looking  
for some fun tonight?" she asked and his face seemed to twitch _'That voice' _he thought to  
himself in disgust. He wondered why he had ever dated her.

"Hey listen I'm glad that we met up. Yoshi-san is bringing the cast back together. I need to-"

"Borrow money?" she interrupted as she released him. She reached into her dress and dragged  
out a bundle of money. "Here" She said "that enough?"

"Yes, actually, I need to get the Tetsusaiga back. I left it at a pawn shop." He took the money and  
wished he'd not have the urge to drink again. "So have a number I can locate you at? We  
start recording as soon as everyone agrees to return." She slipped him a card and blew him a kiss  
as she trotted away.

**Narrator:  
_And so it seems that Inuyasha grows closer to his goal.  
Money, love and fame will soon reach out to them once more._**

Across town a man sat on the ledge of a high building. He slowly rocked his legs and sighed.  
A small child came onto the roof behind him, she wrapped her arms around her upper body  
and approached him. Silently she sat beside him and nudged at his shoulder with her own.  
"Getting chilly" He said as he looked at the night sky. "Atleast fall will be gentle, as it seems"  
She nodded in agreement when their eyes locked.

"I'm sorry I took you to court LordSesshoumaru" She said with a saddened face. "I was really  
mad at you over that woman I saw you hugging. I was . .." she pauaed in thought. She had  
been so jealous over a simple hug that she had accused her beloved Lord Sesshoumaru of rape.  
"I was jealous." she sighed and then her brows furrowed as she felt him wrap an arm around her.

"Atleast you know that she meant nothing. She was just an old crazed fan." He sighed. He'd done  
that a lot lately, found himself rubbing the habit onto Rin. "But let us forget about it" She noddeed and  
leaned over, kissing his cheak.

"I'll never doubt you again" she said inhaling an deep breath, and then releasing it. "I saw Sango today."  
she started. "When I went to remove the charges she was there. She finally took Miroku out of prison.  
As we were doing paper work she told me something" she paused slightly. "The shows going to run again.  
Lord Sesshoumaru, will you accompany me in returning?" He grunted and looked over at her.

"If I must. I hope that it goes well.I don't have much interest in it but I shall go and keep you company." She  
grinned and wrapped her arms around him. "Now let us go to bed. We shall discuss this further  
on another night." Together they rose, Sesshoumaru picked Rin up and craddled her in his arms. He walked  
inside into their penthouse, where they would sleep peacefully tonight.

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_SoI read back on some of my other chapters and read them -sighs-  
so it seems that I put the last paragraph in chapter 1 twice. I also  
mispelled a lot of thing . . . Well I can't spell, yup. I'm 18 and can't  
spell VV! Well, I have proof that Eric exist but noone shall ever see it.  
He says he's going to sue me for this story XD. Good luck to him I'm poor X D  
-looks over at him- what a silly man XD_


	9. Chapter 9

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Szahara, my one and only fan. After the abandonment of Kimh  
I was sad V-v. Atleast I have you lol. I don't know which dress will  
be the one lucky enough to be gotten. I have a tally thing going on  
and with your vote it's 15 to 10, pink is winning. -sighs- Oh well,  
I have a whole month to get things rolling. Only thing I have to get  
checked up is the whole limo thing, we only need it for an hour. -sighs-  
I've realized that people pretty much wait for me to take control of all  
situations -sighs- Well this is what I get out of being a perfectionist.  
$85 is alot fora prom, thing is that I go to a school with richies  
and they wanted some expensive country club! -hates them-  
Well, about the whole jail thing, when I spoke about the person in jail  
it was Miroku and Sesshoumaru was in court with Rin. I still don't  
know what's up with this story Vv;;. Anyway, couldn' t update  
hopefully I might get more readers, or my old ones will return. _Szahara,  
thanks for sticking around, I appreciate your comments!

Tall white pillars seemed to hold it up. Long thin windows seemed to give shape. It seemed this  
enormous house stood four stories tall, balconies adorning it elegantly. Slowly his hand reached  
up to the doorbell _'Stop shaking' _he told his hand as he rung the bell. A slowly song played -ding  
dong ding dong- He moved away quickly and turned his back to the door. "Yo" A quick respond  
came as the door swong open. He turned to face the person and smiled nervously. "Oh if it  
isn't Inucrappa" He said with a chuckle as he reclined against his front door.

"Yeah, good to see you too" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. "We need you" he said in  
a low voice. He couldn't stand to even ask Kouga for any favors, especially after that stupid  
fight that they had over Kagome."Everyone is getting back together. Yoshi-san decided  
to finish translating the series. Will you-" Kouga rose his hand up, telling him to hush up.

"Me and my men will be there as long as my precious Kagome is there" Inuyasha rolled his  
eyes once more and scratched at his head.

"Oh, she'll be there alright. You'll be surprised . . . Well, I'll giveyou a call on the shoot date."  
With that Inuyasha walked off. Only a few more main people needed to bring the series back.  
He had to call Yoshi-san soon. First, he had to go back to the alley where he resided. Naraku  
was always around there. He seemed to be the most important person left.

"Tacos, TAACOOS!" Inuyasha looked yander as he walked down the street Monday morning.  
Behind a taco stand he saw her. With a smile he approached.

"Hey there old hag" He said as he leaned against the taco stand. She looked at him, her eyes  
narrowed. He grinned evily and with that she smacked him across the head.

"Inuyasha" she said with a strick manner. "So you show your face. It's about time"

"Kaede" He nodded "I had things to get straightened out. So did you turn Mexican on me?" His  
grin grew wider. "So we're all getting back together." She nodded.

"So I've heard. Sango was here a couple of days ago." She said as she prepared him food. She placed  
it on the counter. Inuyasha took it and nibbled at it.

"Not bad" He said as he continued to eat.

"So here" She placed a napkin on the counter, it had writing on it. "Call me when we're going to  
shoot. I'll be there. Now get out of here before you scare away my customers." She shooed him  
away. "And take a shower will you!" She said as she made it back behind the counter. Inuyasha  
straightened his outfit and placed a hand over his Tetsusaiga.

"Bye" He walked on with a sigh. He was walking toward the alley where he usually resided. It had  
been a week since he had been back. Hopefully it would be easy to find Naraku. Slowly he walked  
into the alley, even if it was light out. Suddenly he shivered, he had an eerie feeling.

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_I have nothing against Mexicans, just incase someone thought that I did.  
Infact, my boyfriend is Mexican -huggles- Ah to go back to Gaiaonline  
I miss roleplaying -cries- Oh if I forgot, thanks to all who collaborated with  
Eric's Rant. I haven't gotten him to talk more about it. Don't want to bother him._


	10. Chapter 10

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_That's funny that you talk about my humor being dry. See the thing is that I don't  
have a sense of humor so when I try to be funny it just comes out ridiculous.  
Gee, I graduate June 27th -sighs- I'm already unemployed and even though  
my GPA is high enough to get me accepted into an "ok" college I decided  
that I didn't want that. I decided that Iwanted to only enroll in community  
college and I have yet to get a response. -waits for a letter- I started  
other applications online . . . that never got finished. I've had three jobs in my  
life and instead of going up the ladder of success I have gone down.  
I went from working in an office at City Hall to working at K'B'Toys and then  
Berger King. -sighs- Life gave me a kick in the ass. Szaharayou seem to have more  
optimism than I do -chuckles and fiddles with hair as she thinks of how her life would  
probably end up like Kagome's- My school is crap, but since it's in a ritzy neighborhood  
they think that all of us have a bundle of money. I live with my cat Ayame and my dad,  
explain how the money doesn't flow there. -watches cat eat a penny- Meh, and here  
I am spilling my life to a stranger. OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!  
KIMH . . . I was so confused with your review for chapter 8. I sat here  
scratching my head while trying to make Eric make sense of it . . . then I  
read on and it did seem as though you knew what you were talking about so  
I just started to laugh a bit and scratched my head once more. Oh and welcome  
back KIMH you were missed a ton. well then that's 10 for blue and 15 pink._

Long, slender, smooth, delectable legs rest over a bath tube. Slowly  
water drips off the toes of the small feet. A sigh is heard and movement  
shifts the water in the bubble bath. Strands of black hair clung smoothly  
over her bosom. She shifted once more and the bubbles move about as  
she reaches for a glass. _'Mmm nothing like a nice glass of cold soda'  
_She thought as she sipped and laid back, holding her glass in her left hand.  
She needed to relax, clean up. She needed to find her identity once  
more, had she ever had one to begin with? Kagome H. had been her  
life for a handful of years and after moving out of that stage in her life  
she found herself. Damn, it was all his fault.

The wind blew gently through the night. The moon was full, the skies  
were clear. He stood there enjoying the scent of the trees not too far away.  
He heard a noise, walking, the steps lightly scampered about. The scent,  
so familar, though it seemed to have changed since the first time it filled  
the inner linning of his nostrils. "Inuyasha" he muttered lovingly. he turned,  
still dirty and tworn up. "So, you've come for me" He dropped the baboon  
coat he wore, reveal bare flesh. Inuyasha fell to the floor covering his face  
with the red sleeve of his outfit.

"What the hell are you doing idiot!" He yelled out as he crawled away to a corner  
of the alley. "Get dressed!"

"So you haven't come to make me yours" he said with a low voice, as he picked up  
his coat and placed it over his shoulders. He took a rope and wrapped it around  
his waist, tieing it to secure the coat. "What do you want then?" He looked yander  
to where Inuyasha was crouched. Inuyasha peeked out and stood when he assured  
himself he wouldn't be blinded by Naraku's naked body.

"Yoshi-san and I met up, the last time you and I saw each other . . . we're going  
to bring back the show. Are you in or out?" Inuyasha couldn't look at him directly  
in the eyes anymore. Had he no shame? Naraku approached him and closed the  
distance between them. He slowly ran a hand across Inuyasha's face.

"I'll go anywhere with you babe" Inuyasha shook off a feeling as he pushed away.

"I called Sango up and asked her to finish rounding everyone up.  
I suggest you get in touch with whomever you can . . . we start shooting soon  
so clean up." With that Inuyasha was gone. _'Crazy bastard' _he thought to himself  
as he walked down to a payphone. He took a coin out of his pocket and slipped it  
in. He placed the reciever against his face. He dialed and waited for an answer.

"Moshi-moshi?" Came a voice from the other line.

"Yoshi-san" Inuyasha felt his heart jump up to his throat. "I've done as you  
said. I've gathered all the peopleI could and they've called others. We're  
ready to bring the show back." Yoshi-san clears his throat and Inuyasha can  
hear a small child giggling from the other side of the line.

"Who is this, Peter?"

"IT'S INUYASHA!" Inuyasha hated the fact that through all the time that they had  
worked together Yoshi-san never remembered his name. It had been movies,  
episodes, commercials and anime conventions and not once had he remembered.  
"So when do we start to shoot?"

"Well, give me another week. I'll give you a call" Yoshi hung up the phone and cuddled  
up his young son. "I wonder what movie that was for"

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_Damn Eric! He says I plagerized his story. Hmm I think I'm going to make a strictly  
serious story. Hmm what Anime would work with that? Hmm -ponders- Hmm -needs  
more readers or she'll be a super sad child._**  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Sorry to have caught you off guard with that. I'm also sorry if I have  
placed your life in danger v I'm really really sorry.Well I hope you  
get wasted as hell and that you burn down the forest. Nothing like a good  
BBQ v It's no problem that you go off topic Szahara, you should see  
my reviews to others! I do the same thing! .. tis true. Like when I comment  
on Rui's Just You Wait I talk about how I love Van Fanel v. Ah I'm a  
scatter brain. Well, I have no sense of humor . . . should work on my other  
fanfictions soon, I just dropped my other Inuyasha ones and never continued  
them at all -sad- well . . . we'll see what I do._

So it would soon begin, yes as soon as Toshifumi Yoshida remembers what he promised  
Inuyasha that night. What was to happen next? He sighed, Inuyasha had gotten everyone  
he could think of to return. He was cleaned up, he had taken a loan from the bank  
and was now living in a nice apartment. He had dragged Kagome as well. They weren't  
back together but he wanted the idiot off the streets. Now all that was left was for this  
to get started, and afterwards he would go to school. He would continue to act and make  
the some money to pay back the bank. He sat silently in the living room. Burgendy  
drapes fell over the narrow windows that led out to the balcony. He moved slightly upon  
the beige leather couch. A simple phone call was all he was wishing for. He had given  
his new number to the receptionist down at Kyoto Animations so that Yoshi-san  
could get back to him. Shippo walked into the room and glanced over at the pondering  
Inuyasha. "It'll take time Inuyasha" Shippo said as he dragged himself up to the  
couch and sat at his side. Slowly, Inuyasha turned to look at him.

"It's been amonth since I last spoke to him. I'm getting impatient already. I'm  
about to storm down there and give him a piece of my mind."

"A piece of your mind? If you give him a piece of your mind, you won't  
have much of a mind left" A huge smash is heard from the living room as  
Kagome sat on the balcony.

"At it again" she said in a low voice as she drank her hot chocolate. "Inuyasha  
leave Shippo alone." She called out as Shippo ran out to the balcony and held onto  
her leg. She patted his head and helped him up. "There there" She rubbed at the  
swelling slowly. The phone rang from inside and a crash was heard as Inuyasha  
plunged for the phone.

"Hello? HELLO!" He noticed his phone was upside down and flipped it. "Hello?"

"Hey, thought I'd tell you there is progress." Inuyasha quickly stood, hope lingered in  
his eyes. "I've fixed things up already. We have a contract waiting."

"Are you serious?" He jumped in place and started to pace. "How long until we  
record again? I mean I need the money."

"Soon, soon. See I have to keep translating and getting the sets back up. I've  
spoke to a few of the old makeup artists as well. Gee, if you hadn't called me  
again and reminded me I wouldn't have known what I had promised. Well,  
sometime next week we'll get a move on with this." A click followed. Inuyasha  
ran out onto the balcony, where Kagome was cuddling Shippo.

"He called" Inuyasha said as he sat beside them. Kagome looked over at him  
in acknowledgement and nodded.

"So when's the big day?"

"Sometime next week. He's got a contract and everything. It's really going  
to happen Kagome. We're really going to do this." He stood up and went back  
to the slidding doors. "I'm going to go call the others and let them know how  
things are flowing." He winced. "I'm actually excited." He walked back inside.

_**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**So I decided to make a fanfiction on Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien  
since it's not on the list I have sent in a request for it.  
Oh so I'm dressing up at Riku Harada from DNAngel  
anyone have a fullbody picture of her? I really need  
it this week so I can start buying stuff please help._


	12. Chapter 12

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Well, on a first note, welcome to those who just started reading.  
Thanks for the comments and I hope you'll stick around. Unfortunately  
for me I'm going to be saying farewell to most of you, unless you  
go on to read my other fics. Yes, it's true this fic is coming to an end.  
It's sad but it's the way my outline goes. If I carry it on I'll just get bored.  
I think I'll go on to writing more to my other fics and completing them.  
They need more readers so don't hesitate to go over there. Szahara, I'm so  
sad that you couldn't have your campfire. I was so looking forward to hearing  
about it in the news. I would have been like - "I know the person who did that."  
Well, you can always try againlater on. Well, about the fic, don't get ahead  
of yourself. . . or me for that matter -chuckles- _

Silently .. . time had passed. Slowly . . . time had moved. He sat there waiting. What was  
he waiting for? Life? Was he waiting to live? Was he waiting for what he wanted to come true?  
Did he really think that things would be so easy? Every time something good happend, something  
bad folllowed. Why did he think it would change. He didn't utter a word, he wouldn't for he knew  
what would come if he did. He turned his head to look at her. What a beauty. Everytime  
he looked at her, she took his breath away. So why had he done it? Why had he tried to get  
away with it and not face the music?

She looked over at him from the corner of her eye. She had felt his on hers, a chill had  
gone up her back. His eyes were so powerful when he was thinking. She was sure that he  
was thinking. They had not spoken a word to each other. She supposed that was her  
punishment to him. Could she keep it up though?Could she let the man she loves live  
by her side and never utter one single word? Was it possible to live like that? "Want something  
to eat?" She broke the silence. Her voice had been low and shakey, she realizes that now.  
Why had she broken the silence? Had he been hungry he would have gotten something himself.  
She directed her eyes to the clear blue sky above them. It was a beautiful afternoon. They  
had been laying on the lawn chairs by the pool since morning. She curled her toes a bit as  
she waited for a response. She was the one that was supposed to be mad. Why was he being  
so quiet? Was he really going along with her punishment, or was he punishing her?

"No I'm fine" He had answered. _No I'm fine? _What kind of an answer was that? What  
kind of an answer when he had so much to tell her. He should have said yes, then atleast  
the two would have shared a meal and he would have tried to communicate with her.  
Communication, that is what had been missing all along. Had they communicated he wouldn't  
have, no he couldn't blame this on their relationship. There was no justifynig what he had  
done, even if he wanted to."Sango," he would start slow. He wouldn't let this time together  
go to waste. "I'm really sorry. I don't know if I tell you that enough."

_'He's sorry Sango, be happy. I can't be happy' _She can't be happy. No, if she's happy he'll continue  
on the same track as always. Stupid jerk. He had to touch her. Didn't he have enough with her as his  
wife, but he had to touch someone else. "Whatever" There is so much that she wants to tell him but  
she can't. Had she said it all when she got him out of jail? Had she said enough? Was leaving him there  
punishment enough? What was she to do? How was she to know.

"I'm serious" _'That's right Miroku, keep pushing at it. Make her forgive you. Make her be the same as  
she always was before this incident.' _And he would push on for a long time. He knew that. Cheating was  
a big offense in her book, but with a minor was his last straw. "I want you to forgive me. I know that it's  
hard for you to forgive me . . . I'm aware. I just want to work on our marriage. I don't want us to lose what  
we had because of my mistakes. I'm," he reached over to hold her hand, "really sorry." He felt her hand  
shake under his. She was either emotional or really angry. _'Anger, that's good. Isn't that a form of communicating?'_

_'He's sorry Sango. Forgive him. No he doesn't deserve it.' _She shifted slightly and looked at him directly  
in the eyes. He seemed sincere. It seemed like he was serious, but hadn't he given her this same treatment  
every other time he had messed up? Hadn't he been this way? No, he hadn't. She could always see that faint  
glisten in his eyes. That's how she always knew he was lying. Now his eyes were calm. So calm. Then again  
he had been in jail for awhile and had to defend himself. Had he mechanized this action? Had he prepared  
for the moment that he would have to ask for forgiveness? How was she to know? All she can do is let him  
at one last chance. He deserves as much. One more chance. "I can afford to give it a try. Just one more time."  
He nodded and patted her hand.

"Thank you" He sat up and smiled in her direction. "How about I go make us something to munch on. A fruit  
salad sounds good. What do you think?"

"That's fine." She smiled, a forced smile, and watched him walk off into the house. Had she made the right  
decision? Had she really . . . her head was aching. She had thought too much. The phone rang and she reached  
over to the small table between the lawn chairs. "Hello? Really? That's good to know." She hung up and relaxed  
under the hot sun. Things were progressing.

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_Oh, I think I've explained about the bad spelling and the whole spaces issue. I write these here on the  
site. My school computers don't have word so I can't type it there and spell check it. So appologies again.  
Come on! Roll in with the comments!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Mai's Openning Notes:  
**_So we've reached the final 3 chapters. How sad. Well,  
maybe I have attracted a few readers that will venture  
on to read my other fics, or not. Well,thanks for all the  
Comments and the contributions to conversations. I hope  
that Kimh and Szahara will stick with me, as friends  
or readers. Well I appreciate it all Thanks for being  
around and all the support let's have a good last 3 chapters!_

A sudden light swam into the room as two giant doors swung open. Shadows  
against the light. Slowly they walked into the room in a row. Inuyasha, Kagome,  
Sango, Miroku and Naraku behind them followed Kaede, Kouga, Shippo,  
Rin and Sesshoumaru. They all arrived at the center of the room. Therethey  
were greated by Yoshi-san and his crew, along with a few other cast members.  
"You're right on time" Yoshi-san said as he looked over the polished crew.  
They had cleaned up well since the last time he had seen them. He wondered  
what they had all been up to since that sad day when the show was canceled.  
He adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his short black hair. "Shall we  
get started?" He asked as he handed out the scripts. "You have fifteen minutes  
to memorize this episode. Ok let's make magic" He sipped from his mug at his  
coffee and walked toward his seat.

"Oh no, Kagome's marrying that muttface?" Kouga said with no enthusiasm.  
"What kind of crap is this? The beginning episode is a wedding?"

"I don't have any lines until the end" Naraku says as he sits on the ground,  
crossing his legs and skimming through the pages.

"This is so stupid. It's a damn filler"Sango sighed and looked at the others.  
"So it's probably a recap that leads to our last episode. This means we'll make  
an hour show . . . this is so stupid" She leaned against the wall and sighed  
lightly. "I hope you're happy Inuyasha."

"It'll get better don't worry. Atleast we're going to be ahead of the Japanese  
their series was canceled a whole ten episodes before this one. The fillers  
pretty much keeps the money flowing."

"This pretty much isn't worth it" Kagome said as she read over her lines and  
the scene descriptions. "So we practice lines" She said as she leaned on Inuyasha's  
shoulder. "Let's get started."

**Narrator:  
_So they practiced. Over and over they ran through their lines  
and waited patiently until they were able to set up on stage.  
The scene took place in the deep forest. The villagers and the  
cast set up around a weeping willow. There was an arch where  
Kagome, in a formal Japanese wedding kimono, stood before  
Inuyasja. Kaede stood infront of them as the wedding began._**

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today " Kaede began the ceremony. Inuyasha  
looked angsty as he looked over at Kagome. How had this all started? Oh, that's right.

_**Flashback**_  
_**"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha called out as he sat under a tree, shading himself from  
the hot summer's heat. "Bring me something cold would you?" Kagome had nodded and  
headed into the village. The only problem with this was that she never came back.  
He went out looking for her, finding her passed out in the forest. What had happened  
out there? Had the heat gotten to her? From that point on, after she awoke, she was  
convinced that she and Inuyasha were going to get married. She passed the rumor  
around Kaede's village and told all of their friends. So now he was here by the the  
alter, waiting to spend the rest of his life with Kagome. What was he to do now? He  
still had feelings for Kikyo and it was hard enough to choose between the two women.  
End Flashback**_

"If anyone thinks that this marriage should not be made true, speak now or  
forever hold your peace."Kaede looked at the guest and then at Inuyasha, who was  
staring at Kagome. He brows were furrowed and twitching as she turned to look  
at him through her veil, with a happy grin splattered over her complextion.

"Damn it" Inuyasha muttered. He looked out onto the crowd that had been invited for  
this occassion. Were they all in on this joke? Was it a joke, or Kagome's way to tie him  
down and drive him away from Kikyo. _'Someone fricken say something' _He looked over  
to Miroku, he was flirting with some of the villagers who were sobbing. Sango was crying  
herself, though she tried to hold them back. Then he saw her. Kikyo was standing all the  
way in the back of the crowd. Noone but him could spot her hidden up in a tree. She  
had come, yet even she would not stop this wedding.

"Inuyasha" A voice caught his attention as it walked down the isle. The scent of a wolf.  
Kouga looked pissed as he pushed aside one of the decorations. "How dare you try  
to steal my woman!" He walked up to the alter and grabbed at Kagome's arm. "Let's  
go before this muttface gets anymore ideas." Kagome turned to look at Kouga's face.

"Who are you?" A sweat drop fell off of Kouga's face. "Why are you stopping my  
wedding? Get off of me! Dirty jerk!" **_(Mai: Oh Kouga my love! I don't mean it!)_**

"You don't remember me? How could you-"

"Kouga, it seems that you are out of place here. Let me continue this ceremony." Kaede  
said as she tried to rush him away.

"B-but she's my woman. Damn it!" He yelled out as Kaede hit him over the head with a  
broom. **_(Mai: Where did she geta broom anyway?) _**Silently he moved aside. Inuyasha  
sighed as he saw this. What was he to do now? If he said no . . . he could say no.

"So,. let's proceed. Inuyasha do you take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"NO!" He yelled out.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled and he was soon on the floor. "Don't be stupid Inuyasha!" She said  
as she hit him over the head with her bouqet.

"I don't want to marry you Kagome. You're crazy. How did you trick me into standing  
up here anyway! You're not yourself. You've lost your mind!" Inuyasha got up once more  
and walked off. She didn't do anything as the villagers muttered about what had happened.  
"Damn woman" he said as he walked off. "What was she thinking. Obsessive compulsive.  
when did she become like that? . . . Wait she was never like that. It all-" He stopped as  
he heard the sounds of Naraku's poison insects. "Hmm, maybe he's behind all this." He  
followed the hord as they flew deeper into the forest. As he approached their resting  
place he saw a figure. He sniffed around. This scent was so distrubing. It had to be him.  
He snuck around a few bushes, as to not be discovered. Poking out his head he saw  
Kagura and Naraku having a discussion. He couldn't make it out but it seemed Kagura  
was angry and was off as soon as this was settled. Naraku looked toward the bushes.

"It's bad to listen in on your enemies, Inuyasha." He chuckled in his low husky voice.  
"Aren't you supposed to be getting married?" Inuyasha walked out from behind the bushes.

"You were behind that weren't you?" Inuyasha questioned as he drew his Tetsusaiga.

"Ok that's a wrap for this episode." Yoshi-san called out and Inuyasha looked up. "It  
was great." Yoshi-san sipped at his coffee and walked off. Inuyasha felt a shaky feeling.  
He turned his face slightly and saw Naraku pulling his hands around him. Slowly he licked  
Inuyasha's cheek.

"It's good to work beside you once more darling."

"Eeeek. Get off me you fruit!" Inuyasha pushed Naraku off and walked off. "Damn idiot."

_**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**Sooooo. I love you guys! Yes, I've said it. Well, today  
is my baby Ayame Kitty Fantastico's 1st birthday. My  
poor kittie (who's pic is on my profile) is at the peak of  
her life and ready for a bf XD. She's driving me insane  
With her weird "meows" they make me want to cry. I need  
to buy catnip so she's not in heat anymore. Well I know that  
this fic was dumb but I wanted to give a taste of what the  
episodes they would be airing._


	14. Chapter 14

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Hola buenos dias! So let's recap on my weekend, because  
we can. So we were supposed to go to Six Flags on Friday  
but it rained like a mofo. .. I was really excited about it  
too, it would have been my first time there vV. So sad. Eek  
just two more chapters to go! I should prolong it and stretch  
this out a bit. I just thought of something that would stop my  
"dry" humor. -calls out- "Ok someone pour some water on me!"  
No just kidding. But I did think of something. Szahara, don't worry  
this is all reality XD. Well I'm glad that I'm freaking people out  
and that I was able to keep an audience as I wrote this. After I'm  
done I will go back to writing my others fics -nods- _

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called out as she saw Inuyasha sitting under a tree. Helooked up from his hazed slumber as she approached. She had found him. Ohwhat a fate was his. "Hey" She said as she knelt beside him and handed him acup of coffee. "I thought you might need this since we're shooting late today." Shesmiled slightly and sat beside him. "Why are you out here all alone?" 

"I needed some space." She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched him sip at his  
coffee. "This is too sweet" he says as he continues to drink.

"Sorry," she sighed. "Did you need space from me?" She looks away toward the sets.  
"Do I repel you that much?"

"Repel? No, you don't repel me. It's just that it was stuffy in there."

"Just like our relationship?"

"Kagome-"

"No, Inuyasha, you don't have to explain it again. You needed time apart because I was  
obsessive compulsive and wsa calling you all the time." She sighed lightly.

"I didn't mind it much . . . I'm an actor I'm always being smothered"

"So what was it then?"

"Your voice." Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked up as Sesshoumaru joined the two.  
"He hated the sound of your voice, especially when he-"

"That's enough Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha growled slightly and sighed as he sipped at his coffee.

"You know it's the truth. This is the only gig she can get because Yoshi-san is tone death."  
Sesshoumaru chuckled slightly as he saw the hurt expression on Kagome's face. "You're  
not that good looking either. Your older sister Kikyo is much hotter." With that Sesshoumaru  
walked away from the two, heading towards Rin who was playing with Shippo.

"I-is that true? Is my . . ." She thought back"You're a blind and mute girl."she said in a low voice.  
She looked down at her lap, where her hands were resting. "Everyone used to tell me to be  
mute while we were in bed together." She sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry" He said in an honest tone. "I should have been honest with you . . . there are  
better guys out there for you" he said as he stood up. "Look at Kouga" **(Mai: No!  
Don't look at Kouga! He's MIIIINE! Leave him alone! I hate you!) **

"Kouga?" She questioned as she watched Inuyasha walk off onto the set. "Kouga . . .  
I always thought that he was just fooling around."

"I wasn't" Kouga said as he sat up on one of the branches of the tree.

"Have you been there the whole time?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Possibly . . . I was having a nice chat with Inuyasha until he fell asleep." He jumped down  
and Kagome stood up. Slowly the two walked.

"So? You really feel something for me?" She asked in wonder.

"Possibly, but I will not be anyone's rebound man." He ran his hands through his hair. "Plus  
after talking to Inuyasha we realized that we have a lot in common." **(Mai: Omg! Shexy!  
So I'm doing a spin off to this series where Kouga and Inuyasha are lovers Oo  
Who's going to read it honestly XD) **

"Wait . . . what?" Kagome froze in her tracks.

"I'm going to start seeing Inuyasha."

OO "You're kidding."

"Nope"

"Everyone on set. I have an announcement." Was heard over the loud speaker as Yoshi-san  
sat in his office. What did he need to tell everyone?

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_Soo, we shall all say good bye after the following chapter,  
that is ofcourse unless you all go onto the spin off series  
that I will start after I finish this episode! It won't be like how  
I've been writing here. I'm going to try to be a little more serious  
and careful with my writing! So see you soon! Schools almost over!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Mai's Opening Notes:  
**_Well, if I made a spin off, which I will I was pretty much going  
to pare KouInu but it would be clean and what not. Nothing that  
would be suggestive. I would also include the other characters!  
Well, my writing is crap. So as I wrap this up I tell you . . . readers beware.  
Yay, AnimeNEXT is finally here! I can't believe it! As we say goodbye  
I scurry to find someone to do my hair . . . damn it all I want is a damn  
french braid! Anyways, I pierced my brow yesterday! Yay! I have to get  
a new job! I need mulah! My cousin's Sweet 15 is coming up and I need  
to pay $90 for my fress and then hair and nails is a different story!  
Wish me luck in my dilema! I hope I have money to waste at AnimeNEXT!  
_

He felt frozen . . . how could this happen? How could all his dreams and hopes  
be flushed down the toilet within a matter of seconds. His world is blank now. He's  
consumed in the nothingness. How did he get here? How did he loose track of what  
was happening around him? Why was he lost here? Where was he? He only remembered . . .

**_Flashback  
Inuyasha walked silently into Yoshi-san's office. "What's up?" He asked as he looked  
around at the rest of the cast and staff. "Why did you call us here?" _**

"Don't get alarmed everyone" Yoshi-san fiddled with his goti. "We started to air what  
we've recorded. To be honest . .. ratings were low. Adult Swim is dropping us again"  
He could see he would be interrupted so he rose his hand to silence them. "We're going  
to try and cut a deal so that we'll be allowed to finish off the series and spin it off with a  
mini series of life after InuYasha-"

"I'll tell you what like was after InuYasha!" Kagome yelled out from the back of the crowd.  
"Life was hell after we were canceled. Money was short and friends turned their backs. I sold  
my body, Yoshi-san, so that I could eat and survive. I can't let that happen again!" Others among  
the cast nodded slightly. Though their lives had not been as shaken, many of them lived on the streets  
and in train stations. "Don't try to tell me that we're going to go through this again!"

"I'm sorry that you've had a hard time-"

"No, Yoshi-san, you're not sorry. We had it bad but you still had a job. What happened to you?  
We're your last project! You're trying to get in with other companies. I can'teven get a job  
where I don't have to bend over!" She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
**_  
"Kagome's right" Inuyasha said in a moarnful tone. "She is totally right."_**

_**"Listen, it's not my fault!" **_

_**"Of course it's your fault" Sango said, coming forward. "It's all your fault. You and you idiotic  
filler episodes. I mean we started this with a wedding and Kagome being replaced by Naraku's  
offspring. I mean what the &$ is that all about?"**_

_**"I did the best I could for all of you!"**_

_**"Don't try to justify your actions. From the beginning this whole series was ready to flush down  
the toilet. You . . . you kept us here, kept giving us hope. Because of you we weren't able to  
move forward from InuYasha." As Sango spoke Yoshi-san scratched at his head and then  
crossed his arms. Was it fair that he had been blamed for all of this.**_

**_"This is bullcrud" Inuyasha spat out after a moment of silence. "I have to get out of here." He turned  
From Yoshi-san _(Mai: Yoshi-san I 3 you! Seeing him at AnimeNEXT!) **_**Inuyasha began to walk  
out of the office, only to feel a hand be placed on his shoulder. He shrugged it off before looking  
over to see Kouga's sour looking face. He gave him a soft sigh and continued to walk on. In a fit  
he cursed under his breath. He walked off the set and into town. He wasn't paying attention he . . .  
wasn't looking. Everything around him turned white, then black. A sharp pain . . . he could hear  
the chaos fading all around him.  
**

**End Flashback **

_

He blinked slightly, trying to let his eyes focus. He moved slightly . . . he moved . . . he could move . . .  
but he couldn't see. Why couldn't he see. "Hey there" He heard a voice coming from beside him.  
It was a voice he recognized . . . "You feeling ok? Can I get you anything? I'm awfully glad you're  
awake. I was beginning to worry. Hey what's up? Cat got your tongue?" Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"What's going on?" He asked with consern as he closed his eyes and opened them again.

"You got in an accident you've been in a coma. . . they injected you with-"

"I kind of remember the accident . . . but why can't I see?"

"What! You can't see!"

**Mai's Closing Notes:  
**_So we say good bye. To know what happens after the accident you'll  
have to read the small spin off that will follow. I might start it tomorrow  
but exams start Wednessday (I only have to take three while other  
people have to take nine. Yay, for straight A's and being a senior)  
Well, if I don't start it tomorrow then I will start it after AnimeNEXT  
and after graduation which is the 27th. Hmm, anyone attending AnimeNEXT?_


End file.
